


You are my One in a Million-The Bungalow

by sweetdisposition



Series: Fate Happens [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fate, Fluffy, It's a fluffy mess, M/M, Wedding, and it's kinda a future fic?, it was fate man, just a little bit, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdisposition/pseuds/sweetdisposition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry mention the Script concert they both went to 3 significant times in their lives. These are the stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my One in a Million-The Bungalow

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off of this song (x)

All of this happened so fast. One second they were all rejected, thinking their dreams were crushed. Then before they had time to let it sink in, they were called back onto stage. Of course they were all confused, wondering why they were the only ones getting called back in front of the judges. But they were also hopeful that this was good news. They exchanged quick glances before being ushered back onto the stage, with the other four girls that were also called back. 

 

As Harry was directing his attention to Simon, he couldn’t help but feel a slight pressure on his shoulder. He looked down quickly to see Louis’ hand resting there, even though there was another boy in-between them. They had spoken a few times before, having first met in the bathroom with Louis asking for an autograph and picture- saying that he would make it far. From then on whenever they saw each other, they would say hi and talk for a few minutes. At those times Harry had already felt this strange connection with the older lad. He was thankful for this extra presence at this time, it already calming him down.

 

When they were told they were staying in the competition as a band, Harry knew who he wanted to celebrate with first. While the other lads were reacting to the news, Harry went straight to Louis. Louis jumped into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist, Harry helping them get there. Harry spinned them around and after a 180 ° turn, let him down. They were all ecstatic about this change in events. Even if it wasn’t exactly how they thought things would go, they were just happy that they had another chance at fame.

 

Now they were in Harry’s bungalow, relaxing outside in front of a bonfire. This was a time for them to get to know one another since they would be together for a while, if they did well in the competition and hopefully for much longer after it. They talked about everything they could think of: their families, friends, college, which footie team they liked best, really anything under the sun.

 

There was a lull in the conversation, everybody silently watching the orange flames wave around, growing larger when the wind caught them. Somehow the seating arrangements divided them in groups- Louis and Harry sitting on one side, cuddled together, while Liam, Zayn and Niall were on the other side, at respectable distances away from each other. From the moment they were put into the group, Louis and Harry did not know the concept of personal space. They were already clinging onto each other, even though they hardly knew each other. All of the boys were pretty handsy with each other, however never quite like Louis and Harry were.

 

So when Louis and Harry started up their own conversation, whispering to each other, they just let them. Niall picked up his acoustic guitar from the ground and started strumming it absentmindly, Zayn and Liam just listening to him playing while still watching the fire.

 

“So what kinds of music do you like?” Harry looked up into Louis’ eyes from where his head was resting on his shoulder.

 

“Well, my absolute favorite band right now is The Fray. I actually put up a cover of Look after You on Youtube. I don’t think it got many views though,” Louis replied softly, bringing his hand through Harry’s curls. Harry didn’t know why but Louis loved touching his hair. He didn’t mind.

 

“Yeah. They’re cool. I’m really into the older bands like The Beatles, Elvis Presley and The Temper Trap. I really just like music in general. I go for more indie or alternative more than pop though.

 

“C’mon Harry,” Louis stopped running his hands through his hair to slap Harry’s shoulder. Harry replying with a quick ‘hey!’“Don’t knock the pop. What else would we have to dance to at the clubs?”

 

“I’m not old enough to go to those,” Harry replied bashfully, looking down at hands. He was the youngest in this band, but he wouldn’t let anyone hold that against him. “But I have gone to a couple house parties and I guess they were playing pop, so yeah,” Harry replied, looking back up into Louis’ eyes.

 

Louis was looking at Harry with so much adoration. They barely knew each other and yet here they were. They talked as if they’ve known each other for their whole lives. Cuddled as if they’ve known each other for their whole lives. He thought they were just special in that way. They seemed to have their own language that the others didn’t understand.

 

He loved when Harry got self conscious about his age and would tease him about it. But he didn’t plan on teasing him today.

 

Louis started running his hand through Harry’s curls again, both of them just enjoying the silence once again. Louis stared back into the fire, being mesmerized by the flames and the soft breathing from Harry in his arms. He thought that Harry drifted off to sleep, but was startled once Harry spoke again.

 

“Have you ever been to a gig before?” Harry spoke with inquisition, afterwards feeling Louis’ body jolt from the sudden noise. Harry set his palm on Louis’ knee, trying to calm him down.

 

“Yeah, loads. I got to admit my favorite was when I went to a Script concert though. It was sick.”

 

Harry didn’t answer back right away. After a few moments passed, Louis wondered if he just fell back asleep. He didn’t know what was going through Harry’s head at that moment.

 

“Where?” Harry piped up a few minutes later, his voice sounding a bit rough. Harry coughed to clear his throat.

 

“In Manchester. At the Manchester Arena. I hope we can one day perform in a place like that. That would be amazing.” Louis continued on not noticing Harry freezing after he mentioned Manchester.

 

“Lou, I think we were at the same concert. I went to a Script concert a few years ago in Manchester.”

 

This caused Louis’ head to snap quickly down to look at Harry, his eyes open with surprise.

 

“Are you serious? Oh my god, Harry! What if we saw each other? Or bumped into each other but just walked away, since we didn’t know who it was? What if we would’ve met and bec-,” Louis was stopped by a finger on his mouth.

 

“Calm down, Lou. I’m just as freaked out about it as you, but try to not speak a million miles a minute, yeah?” That caused Louis to laugh, relaxing back into the seat, which in turn caused Harry to giggle. He started tracing patterns on Louis’ knee to further calm him down.

 

“But just think about it Harry,” Louis continued on, but at a much slower pace. “We could have seen each other and never known it. Isn’t that crazy?” Harry just nodded, laying his head back on Louis’ shoulder.

 

“I mean would we be the same as we are now, even if we met differently? I feel like we have some special connection. I’ve never gotten on this well with someone this quickly.” He knew this might’ve come off as weird but he didn’t care. He and Harry had a different friendship, one that other people might not get.

 

“I feel the exact same way, Lou,” Harry looked up at Louis then, searching his face to see what he was feeling. He saw a mix of things staring back at him: he saw contemplation- Louis wondering what could’ve been, but he also saw that adoration in his eyes again. He knew that adoration was for him.

 

“But we can’t think of that, Lou. We’re here now,” Harry took Louis’ hand in his own before continuing, still looking into his eyes. “That’s all that matters, yeah? I’m sure us bumping into each other at a concert would have done nothing.”

 

“Maybe,” he paused for a few seconds before adding, “but sometimes a bump is all it takes.”

 

They continued to stare into each other’s eyes, both of them with huge grins on their faces, before Harry returned his head to Louis’ shoulder.

 

Harry and Louis never noticed the other three lads watching on to their private conversation, looking at each other and shaking their heads at the how crazy all of this was.

 

The rest of the night went by similarly. Louis and Harry would have their own conversations every once in a while, them in their own little world. Other times they would join into a conversation with the other lads. They would also sing to Niall playing the guitar, while Liam did some beatboxing. They were already starting to harmonize, their voices meshing perfectly.

 

Once Harry and Niall fell asleep, the others thought it was time to get back into the bungalow and sleep. Liam woke up Niall, carefully poking him until his eyes opened. Niall just looked back at him sleepily, not awake enough to fight back.

 

Louis decided it was just easier carrying Harry back into the room that they shared, so he gathered Harry into his arms. Harry immediately held onto Louis, his arms wrapping around his neck and holding onto him like a koala. All the while staying asleep.

 

“Do you need any help?” Zayn asked as Liam and Niall entered back into the house, to their respective rooms.

 

“No, I got this,” Louis replied with a soft smile.


End file.
